


The Silence of Rain

by Ivaylo



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 08:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11482764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivaylo/pseuds/Ivaylo
Summary: Jyn’s just about to head to the refresher, the thought of warm water on her aching muscles almost sounds soothing for once when Cassian gently stops her.“I want to show you something,” he says quietly. In his hands are two rain-ponchos, and Jyn accepts hers with surprise.





	The Silence of Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taeyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taeyn/gifts).



> This is my first fic and it wouldn’t have happend with out the amazing Taeyn. First of all because it was her idea that inspired it, but also because I would have never posted it with out her encouragement. But most importantly I have to thank her for beeing the best beta-reader I could have asked for. Improving my words on so many levels. I made some minor changes after the beta. This fic is entirely dedicated to her! Thank you ♡

The U-Wing descends toward Yavin 4, dark clouds cracking open near as soon as they land. Heavy rain pours against the moon’s surface, Jyn and Cassian rush to the shelter of the hangar before they can get truly soaked.  
The air, normally warm and thick, has quickly cooled down. Cassian shoulders his backpack and takes the lead back to their shared quaters.

  
While Jyn is busy unpacking their bags, Cassian prepares for the mission debrief. Things had gone to plan for the most part, but he needs to be fully prepared. A message pops up on his data reader.

_Debrief rescheduled- 0800 tomorrow._

Jyn breathes out in relief, sets down the armful of Cassian’s coats she was unpacking.  
(…three coats was more than enough for the mission…)  
Jyn’s just about to head to the refresher, the thought of warm water on her aching muscles almost sounds soothing for once when Cassian gently stops her.  
“I want to show you something,” he says quietly. In his hands are two rain-ponchos, and Jyn accepts hers with surprise.

She’s even more surprised when they head out directly into the jungle of Yavin.  
Jyn never really took the time to walk around the forests surrounding the rebel base. Cassian holds a giant leaf aside to reveal a small muddy footpath that leads deeper into the jungle. Streams of rainwater trickle across the forest floor, the sound of raindrops muffled by the trees. Jyn is thankful for the poncho- even through the layers and layers of leaves, the rain finds its way down to them.

  
They haven’t been walking for long, but after hours of flying and days without sleep, Jyn’s body wants nothing more than to rest.  
The evergreen plants are thinning out, soon Cassian and Jyn step into a clearing. There’s a small structure not too far away, and when Cassian turns, Jyn senses a question on his lips.

  
A moment later and it’s gone, he pulls his hood closer around his face and strides toward the outpost. Maybe because it isn’t raining in there, or it just isn’t as cold as the jungle, but Jyn feels her skin warm every so slightly as Cassian opens the door.

  
Inside, the room is bereft of anything but stray boxes, the alliance symbol still visible on those that aren’t completely destroyed. Jyn is still looking around when Cassian reaches out to take her poncho.  
“Thanks,” she says softly and pulls it over her head. Cassian spreads it over the boxes to dry.

  
Jyn gazes out the window, a long, grimy pane of glass which wraps from wall to wall. She has a panoramic view of the clearing, hears nothing but the pattern of the rain against the roof.  
“They stopped using this outpost a long time ago,” says Cassian. He doesn’t meet her eyes, instead stands stiffly next to the ponchos, hands dug deep in his pockets.

  
Jyn, who nearly asked why he wanted to show her a derelict shelter when she could already be in bed, is glad she didn’t.  
By the way he avoids looking at her, she knows this isn’t any outpost on Yavin.  
“I used to come here as a child,” Cassian murmurs, the sky rumbling at the edge of the words.

  
“Quite often,” he adds. “I always liked the sound of rain against the roof.”  
Jyn closes her eyes, the stormy nights of Lah’mu feel closer somehow. She is curled up next to her parents, listening to the elements raging outside of their small farm.

  
“It helped me calm down,” says Cassian, Jyn threads her fingers through his.  
Exhausted, they shift from leaning to sitting, sitting to lying on the floor. The stone is still warm from the hot temperatures of the day, Jyn rests her head on Cassian’s middle. She can feel his breathing, the slow rise and fall of his belly and his fingers stroking absently through her hair.

They stay like that for a long time until Jyn finds the courage to speak.

  
“Thank you”   
  


It’s almost a whisper but Cassian pauses mid-inhale and Jyn knows he heard.  
Right now she isn’t ready to tell him more. She’s not ready to thank him for taking her away from the hustle of the base, for sharing his secret.  
She isn’t ready to tell him how much she likes the sound of rain. How it calms her down as well. Or to thank him for for just being with her.   
But it is a start and there is time.

 

Right now, there is time for just the two of them.

In silence.

Only listening to each other and the rain.


End file.
